1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a panel for a multi-panel display, and more particularly, to a panel for a multi-panel display, which effectively reduces the width of a connecting portion between two panels of the multi-panel display.
2. Description of the Related Art
A multi-panel display device forms a large screen image by connecting a plurality of display panels together. In the pasty, cathode-ray tubes (“CRT”) such as television sets were used, but more recently flat display panels such as a liquid crystal display (“LCD”), a field emission display (“FED”), a plasma display panel (“PDP”) and an organic light emitting diode (“OLED”) have been used to provide large screens for cellular phones and personal digital assistants (“PDAs”).
As shown in FIG. 1, the multi-panel display device is formed by connecting two unit panels 10 together, using either an adhesive or hinges. The hinge connecting method is explained below.
When the width w of the connecting portion between the unit panels 10 is too wide, the image is interrupted. As shown in FIG. 1, a flat display panel has a sealing structure in which a display element 12 is mounted on a substrate 11 and a glass cover 13 is attached to the substrate 11 by an adhesive 14. The edge thickness t of the glass cover 13 is about 1 mm, and the width w of the connecting portion will be at least 2 mm when two panels are connected together.
Conventionally, when the connecting portion has a width w less than 0.5 mm, the image appears continuous, whereas when the connecting portion has a width w that is more than 1.0 mm, the image is interrupted. Therefore the image quality of the multi-panel display device depends on the width w of the connecting portion.
Arbitrarily reducing the width of the edge of the glass cover 13 has a detrimental effect on the display device 12 (e.g., the pixel), because manufacturing tolerances cannot prevent gaps which allow moisture to enter. Furthermore, the adhesive 14 can be pushed onto the display element 12 when attaching the glass cover 13 to the substrate 11.
Therefore, a new panel for a multi-panel display is desired that resolves the problems of the connecting portion and provides a continuous image.